perspective
by star7k
Summary: everyone views the world (and movies) differently. this is how i saw sherlock holmes: a game of shadows. ps this is written in cursed drabbles Holmes/Watson pairing. may contain spoilers keep in mind i am insane R


**There is a different between how everyone else sees the world and how I see it. Go easy on me this is my first Sherlock Holmes fanfic and I haven't written a fanfic since last school year when I had my laptop and so I haven't written at all this summer and this was stuck in my head all summer and…and….and…..aaow dont stop till you get enough.**

Holmes woke up in a different place. He didn't really worry about it though because he knew Watson would find him.

"Its schnapps" someone who was unimportant said. Holmes drank it and gave useless information that only angered Moriarty.

"who was the telegram sent to?" Moriarty asked. To avoid answering the question Holmes rambled about what Moriarty's plan was which of course only angered him even more. The professor asked the same question again but Holmes still didn't answer. Holmes wasn't sure if Watson was coming for him. How things have been between him lately he wouldn't have been surprised if Watson left him to honeymoon with his wife. Watson wouldn't have left him like that would he? Holmes was in the midst of life and death just being in Moriarty's presents.

"_the trout_ is perhaps my favorite. The fisherman grows weary of trying to catch the illusive fish so he muddies the water, confuses the fish, doesn't realize until too late that it has swam into a trap" Moriarty said. Holmes really was paying that much attention until the meat hook was slammed into his shoulder. Holmes tried to muffle his scream as he was pulled up from the chair and hanging from the ceiling. The pain was….well torturous. Holmes tried to pull himself up so the hook wasn't too far into his shoulder. Moriarty started playing a record over a loud speaker. At first Holmes didn't realize what he was doing then he figured he was trying to get Watson to expose his hiding spot which would most likely get him killed. By the time the song was over Holmes was loosing consciousness so Moriarty let him down.

"let's try this again, to whom did you send the telegram" Moriarty demanded.

"to my…" Holmes tried to say. He closed his eyes. He was still in pain but not as much as before. Moriarty was getting tired of asking. Moriarty sat over Holmes and pushed the hook deeper into his shoulder and grabbed his wrist so he couldn't fight at all. Holmes gasped at the sudden pain. Moriarty leaned down to hear him better.

"to my brother Mycroft" Holmes whispered.

"I want you, Holmes. I love to see you in pain. I could keep you as my pet" Moriarty whispered to him. Holmes gasped again at the threat. Moriarty leaned off of Holmes. "Now which one of us is the fisherman and which the fish"

There was a loud sound which could only be a canon fire. The lighthouse made a creaking noise and started to fall. Holmes grabbed a hold of the hook and rolled out of the way. Granted part of the building still landed on him and he wouldn't be able to make it out on his own but he was completely crushed. Holmes laid still and in pain for a few moments trying to figure out his next plan of action.

"Holmes!" Holmes knew that voice. It had to be Watson.

"take your time, take your time" Holmes said sarcastically. When Watson finally dug Holmes up and turned him over he pulled out the meat hook. Watson just looked into Holmes eyes for a moment. For just a moment Watson was in a different place, a better place. A place where he and Holmes weren't in danger and they could just be happy together. All though Watson was married and moved out, he really just wanted to be back at 221b Baker Street with Holmes again.

"always good to see you, Watson" Holmes muttered. That snapped Watson back to reality.

"Holmes…." Watson didn't know what to say. His best friend was badly hurt and at the moment he couldn't sort out his feelings for him. Holmes threw his wife off a train he should have been angry at him but he wasn't mad anymore. Maybe he wanted to throw Mary out of the train himself. Maybe he was in love with Holmes. But he was married that's where the confusing part came in. Maybe Holmes didn't love him back anyways.

"we have to meet Sim" Holmes said.

"right" Watson helped Holmes out but he was still pretty weak so Holmes leaned on Watson for support.

~scene change~

Holmes was watching Watson sew up with wound on the train. Watson was really brave and strong and loyal none the less but Watson only thought of Holmes as a partner in crime….wait…..no partner against crime. Watson loved Mary. There was no room for Holmes in his life any more. Holmes just figured it would be easier ….to just…close his eyes…and die.

"he's not breathing" Sim said. Watson heart stopped when he heard that. He didn't skip a second. He let his instinct take over.

"cradle his head, raise his legs" he order. "your bloody well not gonna die on me"

Watson started the chest compressions on Holmes trying to start his breathing again. Watson check to see if his pulse was still there and it wasn't.

"come on. Come on!" he said trying again. "I'm not gonna make this easy on you"

Watson pounded on Holmes' chest so hard it made Sim think he was going to break his ribs.

"I know you can hear me you selfish bastard" Watson said. Sim decided that there was no way Holmes would be revived so she pulled Watson away before he could break the dead body. Watson tried to get back to Holmes but just stopped. Sherlock Holmes was dead. He couldn't die. Not yet at least. He was just warming up to the fact that Watson was married. Wait. Married, wedding, wedding gift.

"his wedding gift" Watson said out loud

(AN: I glitch with needles like I just….no…I can't describe the needle part)

Holmes' eyes snapped open and he stood up screaming and running. Everyone just watched him.

"I had this horrible dream. You Mary Gladstone and I were in a restaurant. That satanic pony was there, a massive fork in his hoof and he turned on me! What have you administered?" Holmes said.

"your wedding present"

"then who's been dancing on my chest!?"

"me"

"why is my ankle so itchy?"

"because you have a large piece of wood sticking out of it. Now sit down we have to get that out before it turns septic. Drink this" Watson handed Holmes a bottle and he drank it.

"did you call me 'selfish bastard'?" Holmes asked

"probably" Watson started to pull out the piece of wood in Holmes ankle.

"no wait just leave it in. Leave it in!" Holmes protested but Watson already got it out. "oh you….you are some sort of a.."

"be nice" Watson was starting to calm down after that. Holmes was going to be okay. Everything was going to turn out alright.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to Brighton" Holmes apologized? Oh no he broke Holmes. Watson looked at him and gave a small smile.

"I'm not" he said. Watson and Holmes' eyes met. There was something different in them; something more. But then Watson turned away. "I think we should go home"

"I concur" Holmes said. Watson looked at Holmes then to Sim. Holmes never gave up on anything not even if he knew the odds were against him. SIm just shrugged. "via Switzerland. What better place to start a war than a peace summit"

"there it is" Watson mumbled.

"what" Watson didn't answer until he was finished working on Holmes' ankle.

"you never give up that easy, even if you should" Watson said.

"well we have to finish our last adventure together" Holmes said. Watson shook his head. It was quiet until almost everyone was asleep. Watson and Holmes were the only ones awake.

"you need to sleep" Watson said.

"I never sleep" Holmes said.

"Holmes you need to sleep. You were…" Watson stopped not wanting to think about the man he loved dead on the floor of the train.

"I what, Watson?" Holmes asked. Did Holmes really not know he was dead or was he trying to get Watson to say it. Watson sighed.

"I don't like seeing you hurt, Holmes. You were dead. I don't want to lose you" Watson went quiet for a moment.

"Everything is okay for now. This is our last adventure together so it doesn't matter" Watson looked up at Holmes.

"it does matter!" Watson snapped. "I look back on my life and you're always there. You made me who I am. I can't think life without you, Holmes, I lo-…" Watson stopped. Was he really in love with Holmes? It was illegal at those times to love someone of the same gender but Watson was truly in love with Holmes. Watson knew his emotion was real he was just afraid Holmes didn't love him back. Holmes tilted his head slightly and leaned closer to Watson.

"you what Watson?" Holmes asked quietly. Watson couldn't take it. He pulled Holmes closer to him and kissed him. Holmes returned the kiss.

"I love you, Sherlock" Watson whispered when they finally pulled away. Holmes smiled.

"good because I love you"

~scene change (last time I promise)~

Moriarty had Holmes almost over the edge.

"I want you, Holmes, and if I can't have you know one can" he said. "I'll make sure there's a colorful ending for the doctor and his wife"

There was a bright flash of light and two girls appeared. One had blonde hair the other had purple.

"quick! what year is it" the blonde one asked.

"1891" Holmes answered. The purple haired girl hit her face with her palm (AN: facepalm)

"Henry you were 100 years off" the blonde said into her wrist watch.

"sorry Star the portal is over the balcony" Henry said.

"dramatic jump off a building" the purple girl said. After the girls were gone Watson came onto the balcony. Holmes closed his eyes and pulled Moriarty and himself off the balcony. Unfortunately they both came into our time….

**Hey Party People,**

**I is am and forever will be Star7k. and yes I knows this is weird but hey wouldn't want anything to be normally. If I feel like it I will continue with Moriarty and Holmes stuck in the year 2013. And I apologize for going all Michael Jackson on you in the beginning but I started writing this on his birthday and I can't deny him on his birthday. **

**Á tout á l'huere (see ya soon in French)**

**Live It Off The Wall**

**~STAR7K~**


End file.
